You're My Land, Ahoy
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Yo-ho, Sebastian, partons loin d'ici, quelque part où le capitaine ne se fâchera pas. Yo-ho, Sebastian, je veux bien t'aimer, on mérite bien mieux que ce que l'on a eu. *Paroles Gay Pirates de Cosmo Jarvis*UA Pirates/Caraïbes/18ème siècle
1. Joli Catin

Les lueurs de Tortuga flamboyaient de plus belle au fur et à mesure que le navire pirate s'approchait des quais.

Accoudé sur le parapet du bastingage, Sebastian Smythe se pourléchait déjà les lèvres. Il y avait longtemps que leur vaisseau n'avait pas jeté l'ancre dans le port de tous les plaisirs et il ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de rendre visite à une certaine maison close qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Il avait beau avoir passé un mois en mer aux côtés d'hommes, il commençait à être pris d'une légère frustration. Les Warblers n'avaient rien contre les pratiques homosexuels, loin de là, le capitaine du navire en était une preuve vivante. Mais aucun d'eux ne se laissaient aisément séduire par les

propositions de Sebastian. Et quand ils cédaient, le brun songeait toujours avec nostalgie à la douceur et à l'expertise des garçons de bordel. Les hommes du navire étaient de vrai lourdauds à côté, Sebastian ne les laissaient entrer dans son lit que parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'abstinence, ne fut-ce que pour un mois.

Ce fut donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il posa le pied sur le bois des quais, bientôt suivit par une masse d'hommes fourbus mais prêts à être délasser par la première jolie catin, où le premier joli matelot, qui passerait à leur portée.

-Sebastian.

Il se tourna les talons, répondant d'un hochement de tête impatient à son capitaine. Blaine Anderson s'approcha, toujours aussi élégant et charmant malgré la crasse et l'eau de mer qui le souillait.

Un teint tanné par le soleil, des boucles d'ébènes indomptables effleurant de doux yeux noisettes encadrés d'épais cils bruns et deux fermes petits boulets de canons en guise de cul. Voilà un homme qui aurait put contenter Sebastian pour des années, si il n'avait pas été aussi entiché d'un foutu pédant répondant au nom de Kurt Hummel.

-Oui, capitaine ?

-Ne prends pas ce ton ironique avec moi, tu auras bientôt le droit d'aller t'amuser ne t'inquiètes pas, s'exaspéra Blaine.

Le brun consentit à lui accorder quelques minutes, après tout le port regorgeait de putains, ils n'allaient pas tous trouver une queue pour les contenter en l'espace de cinq minutes. Et si c'était le cas, il partagerait un fessier avec un autre soudard. Sebastian Smythe n'était pas un homme possessif.

Blaine délogea une pochette de cuir du revers de son manteau et la lui tendit.

-J'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour moi ce soir, prends-y bien garde. Je t'interdis de le laisser traîner n'importe où quand ta conquête du soir te dévêtiras, c'est le plan vers notre prochaine cagnotte et elle s'annonce juteuse.

Sebastian savait exactement de quelle cagnotte Blaine parlait. En tant que quartier-maître il était informé des plus infimes détails des plans du capitaine. Et il savait que ce dernier n'exagérait pas, cette carte pourrait bien tous les mener vers un joli juteux butin. L'opération promettait d'être risqué et ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la course, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

-Si tu y tiens tant, pourquoi ne pas veiller dessus toi-même ? , rétorqua Sebastian, agacé de cette nouvelle responsabilité.

-J'ai...Des affaires qui ne peuvent attendre. Et je n'aimerais pas que les gens avec qui je traite de ces affaires mettent la main sur cela.

Le brun ricana sans retenu alors que Blaine rougissait en détournant le regard. Quel piètre menteur il était.

Raflant la carte pour la coincer dans une de ces poches intérieures, Sebastian lui jeta une dernière réplique moqueuse.

-Dur, dur de baiser son principal concurrent, n'est-ce pas Anderson.

-Je ne te permets pas..

-Oui, c'est ça. Souhaites bien du malheur à Hummel de ma part d'accord ?

Un son étranglé dans son dos lui apprit que Blaine s'étouffait dans son indignation mais il n'y prit pas garde. A présent seule importait la ville et les plaisirs qu'elle promettait.

Longeant les bordels et les bars, il balayait toute cette belle assemblée d'un regard appréciateur mais habitué. Il était connu à Tortuga et il parcourait ses rues avec la démarche de celui qui en connaît tous les secrets et les pièges. La démarche d'un maître.

Il croisa certains de ses compères ça et là, Wes et David disputant une partie de dés, Flint prenant du bon temps en compagnie de deux jeunes dames aux mines ingénues mais qui n'étaient sûrement pas si ingénues que ça. Et peut-être pas si jeunes non plus. Mais qu'en avaient-ils à faire du moment que la jouissance était au rendez-vous ?

Ses pas le guidèrent comme à l'accoutumée vers les plus beaux bâtiments du port. On remarquait nettement la différence entre la partie sauvage de la ville où les soudards de bas-étage et les matelots sans le sou pouvait prendre leur pied à un coût raisonnable et les maisons raffinés, autrement plus sélectives. L'approche des bordels de luxe se faisait déjà sentir à la vue de colosses armés jusqu'aux dents qui veillait à ce que nul ivrogne où rat des mers ne s'approche d'un endroit trop cher et réputé pour eux.

Sebastian passa sans encombre, il avait ses entrées dans ce milieu-ci. En réalité il était même un privilégié en la qualité de quartier-maître du capitaine Anderson. Les rumeurs sur leur bande de pilleurs des mers allaient bon train et leur petite fortune leur valait respect et honneur. Le brun ne fut que trop heureux de constater une fois de plus l'étendue de leur renommée alors qu'un gorille s'écartait, l'œil luisant de méfiance.

Il passa devant quelques maisons aux allures alléchantes avant de stopper net devant une masure d'une taille moindre. Elle ne payait pas de mine et c'était pourquoi bon nombre d'hommes passaient à côté. Mais une fois qu'on avait goûté à ses marchandises, on ne pouvait plus se rendre ailleurs. C'est ce qui en faisait une antre à part, celle des hommes de goût qui avait le flair pour débusquer la perle rare sous le tas de fumier.

Deux choses tenaient le menu fretin et les brutes à l'écart de bordel. La première était qu'elle semblait excessivement chère par rapport à sa taille et son apparence. La seconde était que les putains étaient traités en rois et reines, à l'égal des clients. Aucune maltraitance d'aucune sorte n'était autorisé sans l'accord de la personne que l'on payait pour la nuit. Les sadiques et autres crétins étaient priés de déguerpir. Et si ils ne le faisaient pas un couteau sur la jugulaire les feraient bien vite changer d'avis.

Malgré ce que l'on disait à son propos, Sebastian aimait cela. Il voyait la prostitution comme un échange de bon procédés : de l'argent pour vivre contre quelques heures de pure luxure. Il était reconnaissant envers ceux qui s'occupaient de lui. Pour lui, les catins méritaient le même respect que l'on accordait à quiconque d'autre. Il méprisait ceux qui se permettait tout parce qu'ils où elles n'étaient que des « salopes ». Il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir lorsqu'on arrivait à donner un tel plaisir avec son corps. Oui Sebastian Smythe était un briseur de cœur et un véritable étalon, mais il pratiquait son sport favori avec des personnes consentantes et qu'il traiterait convenablement quand bien même il avait payé pour ça. Cela devait déjà être bien assez dur d'avoir affaire à de gros porc boudinés où à des vieillards incontinents, pas la peine d'ajouter des pourritures cruelles à la liste. De plus c'était toujours plus agréable d'entendre deux râles de plaisir à travers la cloison voisine plutôt que des insultes et des pleurs.

C'est pourquoi Sebastian ne jurait que par ce bordel et sa politique de tolérance zéro envers la maltraitance. Et aussi parce que les garçons de l'établissement ne manquait ni de charme, ni de raffinement, ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Le sexe et une conversation plaisante étaient toujours une bonne combinaison.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'allée pavée et toqua à la porte. Au-dessus de la lucarne, le doux nom de l'enseigne rose contrastait avec le mur immaculé. Un homme à moitié dénudé et à la taille fine vint lui ouvrir et Sebastian sourit en le reconnaissant.

-Bonsoir et bienvenu au CrossRhodes beau marin, auriez-vous besoin de quelqu'un pour vous cirer la jambe de bois ?

-Presque l'aube et toujours pas de prétendant pour t'occuper ? Tu me déçois Gavroche, le taquina le brun en entrant dans le vestibule.

-Je viens d'en finir avec le septième mais je suis toujours d'attaque, surtout si il s'agit de toi.

-Désolé mais après un mois en mer j'ai besoin de nouveauté et de fraîcheur. Ne te vexes pas.

Gavroche fit mine de le bouder avant de le guider dans le salon où patientait les quelques catins encore libres. Une dizaine mais seulement trois garçons et tous déjà testés par Sebastian. A maintes et maintes reprises.

-Canada, Jeremiah, salua-t-il.

Tout deux lui retournèrent le bonjour. A force de passer ses quartiers libres ici depuis quelques années, beaucoup le connaissait et le traitait comme un vieil ami. Et il n'y voyait rien de gênant ni d'humiliant, sympathiser avec des putes douées d'un minimum d'intelligence était bien mieux que de s'égosiller avec des ivrognes bêtes comme des barriques. Il n'y pouvait rien si il était accro à la classe jusqu'à en paraître un peu bourgeois.

-Sebastian Smythe !

L'exclamation euphorique ne le prenait même plus par surprise. Il se contenta de se tourner pour laisser April le broyer dans ses bras.

La tenancière du bordel l'adorait et c'était réciproque. Toujours d'humeur enjouée et aimable, elle paraissait un peu simple au premier abord, mais c'était une véritable tigresse prête à montrer les crocs dès qu'il le fallait. Elle ne se laissait intimider par personne et menait son affaire d'une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours. C'était sûrement la maquasse la plus appréciée de Tortuga. Traitant les clients comme de chers amis et ses filles et garçons comme ses propres enfants, impossible de la haïr. Son seul tort était d'être un peu trop portée sur la bouteille, mais depuis quand était-ce un tort chez les pirates ?

-Comment vas-tu mon beau et fringuant pirate ? , fit-elle en lui assénant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Parfaitement bien et toi donc ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, toujours aussi divine ! Vas-tu rester un peu avec nous, je ne vais pas tarder à mettre un peu d'ambiance sur cette scène !

Elle désigna l'estrade de bois où étaient régulièrement organisés de somptueux spectacles et cabarets. Il arrivait aussi qu'April y monte pour chanter. Elle avait la plus exceptionnelle voix qu'il ai jamais entendu et c'était toujours un plaisir d'en profiter.

-Je reviens d'un long voyage alors...

-Oh ce seras la chambre tout de suite donc, le coupa-t-elle d'un air espiègle, Voyons que puis-je te proposer pour te récompenser d'une longue traversée ? Hummm... Malheureusement mes nouvelles recrues sont toutes prises et je sais que tu aimes bien explorer des territoires inconnus...Pourrais-tu patienter deux minutes je penses que certains n'en ont plus pour longtemps, je vais aller...

-Ce ne seras pas nécessaire.

Au moment où son regard tomba sur les escaliers, où celui qui venait de parler se tenait, Sebastian sut qu'il allait passer une délicieuse soirée.

Une carnation laiteuse, incroyablement préservée du soleil, sur laquelle ressortait quelques taches de son. D'épais cheveux blonds dont les mèches dissimulait la moitié d'une iris profonde comme un lagon. Une petite bouche aux lèvres encore rosée par les baisers et sur lesquelles perlait une goutte de vin. Le gobelet dansait dans une main aux doigts fins, aussi fins que le reste de ce corps seulement couvert d'un drap nonchalamment entouré autour des hanches et jeté en travers du torse, tel une toge. La créature eut un rire exquisément mutin alors qu'il le déshabillait du regard, les iris déjà noires d'envie.

-Ooooh, j'étais sûre qu'il te plairait celui-là..., s'extasia April, Chandler, emmènes notre invité. Et ne lésines pas sur les attentions, il les a bien mérités.

Chandler se contenta de hocher la tête et attendit que Sebastian atteigne la première marche pour glisser sa main libre dans la sienne et le guider en haut des escaliers. Quand ils parvinrent au premier étage, le brun ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement.

-Éreinté sire ? , sourit le blond.

Sire...Décidément ce garçon était né pour le séduire.

-Je dois avouer que mes jambes sont fatiguées du voyage et qu'elles ne demandent qu'à se coucher.

-J'espère bien que ce sont les seules..., susurra l'autre.

Suçotant sa lèvre, il fit signe à un Sebastian plus qu'excité d'entrer dans une chambre. Celle-ci était décorée avec goût, des tentures dorées et des soies bleus s'accordaient avec le garçon qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit. Une statue de deux éphèbes en train de s'enlacer se tenait dans une alcôve et un large tapis de coussin jonchait le sol autour d'une table cuivrée où trônait une carafe de vin.

-C'est ta chambre ? , s'enquit-il.

La conversation était toujours un moyen de faire monter la pression. De plus cela l'aidait à savoir si il devait quitter le lit une fois le travail finit où si il pouvait s'attarder pour une conversation enrichissante.

-J'aurais aimé vous dire oui mais hélas ce n'est qu'un prêt pour que je m'occupes des clients.

Le tissu qui peinait à voilé le svelte corps glissa au sol alors que Chandler se penchait pour poser sa coupe au sol. Avec appétit, Sebastian jaugea le torse imberbe et le dos cambré de son choix du soir. Un pan en moins de tissu lui révéla que le garçon portait tout de même un caleçon de soie blanche, si moulant qu'il ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination

Le brun prit place à ses côtés et contempla un peu plus son compagnon. Malgré l'air jeune et candide , la lueur de malice au fond de l'œil suffisait à vous détromper sur sa prétendue naïveté. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine mais ce n'était pas un enfant non plus. Il avait cette beauté délicate du jouvenceau encore tendre de l'enfance.

-Un peu de vin pour vous délier la langue ?

Le sous-entendu le fit tressaillir et l'éclat de la goutte de vin encore posée sur la lèvre de Chandler saliver.

-Seulement si tu me le sers dans ta bouche.

Son dos claqua contre les draps alors que l'autre bondissait sur sa bouche et le renversait, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La langue du blond ne demanda ni permission, ni attente pour s'insinuer entre ses lèvres et venir solliciter la sienne. Seigneur, la bouche de Chandler était douée pour tellement plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après une valse humide et pulpeuse de langues et de lèvres, il les lui suçota une dernière fois avant de s'écarter pour le surplomber de toute sa victoire. A califourchon sur son bassin déjà douloureux d'impatience, la vision d'un Chandler dominateur acheva de lui faire perdre les sens.

Il ne savait si c'était le mois de frustration où si ce garçon avait trouvé moyen de l'envoûter, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi pressé et heureux de rendre les armes pour mieux succomber.

-Quelque chose en particulier plairait-il à messire ? Des jeux plus brutaux ? Une position inédite ?

Du haut de sa puissance, Chandler souriait et jouissait de le voir agoniser.

-Rien de tout cela. Rien que tes gémissements pour couvrir les miens et partager mon plaisir.

-Oh messire est généreux ? Je vous signales que c'est pour votre plaisir que vous nous avez laissé votre bourse, pas pour le mien.

Sebastian se redressa sur ses coudes, effleurant sa mâchoire de sa bouche, raclant son cou de ses dents.

-Quel intérêt y a-t-il à faire l'amour si un seul des deux y trouve son bonheur ? Je compte bien te donner des sous...et du plaisir.

-Très bien. Si vous êtes un vantard je simulerais pour ne pas vous vexer.

Sous le charme, Sebastian laissa le garçon le débarrasser de sa veste et délasser sa chemise. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa ceinture.

-Hum...Joli épée messire...J'espère tout du moins qu'elle ne feras pas trop d'ombre à la votre.

Cette manière de le railler pour mieux l'attiser allait le rendre fou. Il aimait qu'on lui tienne tête, ça rendait toujours la victoire meilleure quand enfin l'autre cédait.

Les doigts dansaient sur le creux de ses hanches, les lignes de ses muscles. Un doigt s'attarda sur un téton et le titilla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'érige. N'y tenant plus, le brun agrippa sa nuque et l'attira contre ses lèvres, fermement mais en prenant garde à ne pas le brutaliser. Il enfouit son nez dans l'épaule tendre, mordillant la peau offerte et fermant les yeux tout en la humant.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses si tu veux bien.

-Tout de suite ?

Le ton ingénu acheva de le convaincre : si il n'avait pas ce garçon tout de suite il allait jouir dans ses fripes.

-Immédiatement.

La bouche glissa sur son oreille et un rire malicieux fit vibrer sa tempe.

-Si vous le souhaitez si ardemment...Sire.

Un bruit impossible à confondre avec nul autre vrilla ses tympans. Celui d'un pistolet que l'on charge.

Il écarquilla les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, plus rieurs, de la sournoise créature qui l'avait piégé. Il était de nouveau impuissant face à lui, mais d'une façon beaucoup moins agréable.

-Toujours prêt à me faire gémir sire ?

Le scélérat semblait fier de lui, presque autant que lorsqu'il le faisait bander comme un diable. Le canon toujours pointé vers son crâne, il s'extirpa du lit et lui intima d'en faire de même.

S'injuriant mentalement, il obtempéra. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir ce coup de chien. La minute d'avant Chandler était une divine catin délicieusement doué de sa langue, et pas que pour converser, et l'instant d'après il lui pointait une arme entre les deux yeux.

En tant que pirate il avait traversé des situations dangereuses et bon nombre de fois il avait été pris au dépourvu. Mais rien au monde ne l'aurait préparé à se faire menacer par un des garçon du CrossRhodes. Foutu faiblesse pour les anges aux doigts habiles...

-Joli modèle, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

Que diable ?...Quand avait-il eu le temps de le délester de sa propre arme ? Il n'avait absolument rien sentit et rien vu hormis les doigts traçant des arabesques sur son torse et ses...hanches. Quel foutu rat !

-C'est très à la mode chez les officiers anglais, quel dommage que j'ai eu à en égorger un pour m'en procurer, rétorqua Sebastian d'un ton acerbe.

Il refoula sa rage. Après tout peut-être Chandler jouait-il toujours. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de charme, des mots bien rodés, il arriverait à le convaincre de lâcher se pistolet et de le laisser le baiser. Bien sûr, après cela hors de question de lui laisser la moindre récompense, il pourrait déjà se juger chanceux d'être toujours en vie.

-Écoutes Chandler, commença-t-il en esquissant un pas prudent vers lui, Il y d'autres choses avec lesquelles tu pourrait t'amuser. Des choses pour lesquelles tu es un expert et ce n'est certainement pas le tir alors reposes ceci. Si ce que tu souhaites c'est faire de moi ce que tu veux alors vas-y ne te fais pas prier. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me soumettre.

D'un sourire charmeur il se pencha vers un Chandler rieur, toujours l'arme au poing.

-Déshabille-toi.

L'ordre fusa et aussitôt le rictus enjôleur de Sebastian s'évanouit.

-Pardon ?

-Je te veux nu.

La phrase était ambigu mais le ton peu enclin au batifolage. Cela ne semblait plus du tout relever du jeu sexuel et cela l'angoissa fortement.

-Et si je refuses ?

-Qui est armé ici ?

Un point pour la petite enflure. Lentement, il se défit de ses bottes, déboucla sa ceinture et descendit son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds avant de s'en débarrasser.

-Enlèves tout, ordonna doucement Chandler en braquant ses yeux sur son caleçon.

Résigné, il suivit les ordres.

-Maintenant réunit toutes tes affaires et apportes-moi la carte.

-Quelle carte ?

Il se maudit pour avoir répondu si promptement. Rien de tel pour se trahir qu'une langue qui va trop vite. Et le garçon semblait avoir saisit cette subtilité car son sourire matois s'élargit.

-Je me disais bien que le pirate qui t'avais qualifié de futé avait bu de trop. Et dire que tu es censé être l'un des meilleurs hommes d'Anderson...Tss, tss, tss...J'ose à peine imaginer le niveau des autres, c'est d'une tristesse...

-Je te le répètes, quelle carte ?

Chandler fit mine de bouder avant de lui tourner autour, tel un vautour autour d'une charogne. Un bien joli vautour tout de même. Une fois sortit de ce cauchemar, Sebastian se ferait un plaisir de le plumer...

-Ça hurle sa future fortune sur tous les toits et ça s'étonne de devoir partager ensuite. Très bien, je suppose que si tu n'as pas la carte, je n'ai plus qu'à te traîner chez les miens pour que tu nous guide toi-même jusqu'au butin.

Ses poings se crispèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait. Si il était embarqué ça leur ferait un otage et un moyen de pression sur Blaine. Il savait à quel point son capitaine était un faible de cœur, il préférerait abandonner plutôt que de le voir la gorge tranchée. Si l'autre se contentait de la carte et filait, il aurait peut-être le temps d'avertir les autres et de rattraper ce vaurien. Lui où son bateau. Et il lui montrerait à quel point les Warblers méritaient leur réputation. Après si il décidait de le tuer, que lui importait l'avenir de Blaine ? Ce ne serait plus son problème dans l'au-delà...

-Hmmm...Je ne te sens pas très emballé à cette idée, je me trompes ?

-...Dans ma veste, il y a une doublure dans la poche intérieure gauche.

Un sourire euphorique illumina le visage du blond. En toute autre circonstance ça lui aurait donné envie de l'allonger pour lui faire crier son nom, mais là il avait juste envie de l'étrangler...Mais pourquoi pensait-il toujours à ça ? Peu importe qu'il soit divin où pas, il avait sa propre putain d'arme posé sur sa tempe ! A l'avenir il penserait à se soulager de ses testostérones avec quelqu'un de confiance après un mois de frustration. Et pas avec un démon aux traits d'ange qui utiliserait cette faiblesse comme un atout indéniable...

-Gentil garçon, le gratifia Chandler en embrassant sa joue.

Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il toujours autant d'effet ?...Oh Seigneur...

-Vas chercher.

Souffrant l'humiliation pour éviter la mort, il se plia à tous les autres ordres que lui imputa Chandler. Ainsi, il glissa la carte directement dans le caleçon de l'enflure.

-Oh, tu m'as presque fait bander, ricana ce dernier alors qu'il retirait sa main du vêtement.

Et réunit tout ses vêtements et biens en un tas compact au creux de ses bras. Qu'il fut contraint de jeter par la fenêtre.

-Maintenant attaches-moi ceci au lit.

Sebastian se sentit pâlir alors que Chandler lui fourguait une paire de menottes dans les mains et lui indiquait le lit du bout du menton. Allait-il pousser la vengeance plus loin ? Doubler l'humiliation ? Il était prêt à lui pardonner un vol, mais si il allait plus loin et qu'il le laissait en vie...Il lui ferait vite regretter de ne pas avoir mis fin à la sienne. Alors qu'il attachait une extrémité à son poignet, Chandler se glissa dans son cou et gloussa.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne serais pas trop brutal, quel intérêt y a-t-il à faire l'amour si seulement un des deux y trouve son bonheur ?

Lançant un regard noir à son bourreau, il avança avec appréhension.

-Oh cesse de faire cette tête, tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'étoffe d'un violeur ? Non j'ai bien mieux à faire. Comme rapporter cette carte que tu m'as si galamment offerte à mon capitaine. Maintenant soulèves le lit, je vais passer l'autre boucle à son pied. Comme ça tu pourras partir mais ça te prendras tout de même un bout de temps. Assez pour que je disparaisses.

Une fois la chose faite, Sebastian ne put rien faire d'autre que poser son front contre le bord du lit, résigné.

Pour ses stupides pulsions il s'était fait embobiner et détrousser par un pourceau, un garçon de bordel, un ridicule moucheron qui n'était rien sans son arme. Il avait honte, si honte, qu'il aurait préféré qu'on l'eut achevé ici, sur le champs. Tout plutôt que de devoir faire face à Blaine et lui expliquer par quel fascinant coup du sort on leur avait subtiliser le plan d'un butin faramineux.

Une légère pression sous la mâchoire et il releva docilement la tête, prêt à faire face à l'air cynique et moqueur de la démoniaque créature qui l'avait charmé. Mais il faillit laisser filtrer sa surprise lorsqu'il croisa les yeux sincèrement désolés et préoccupés de son geôlier.

-Vraiment désolé de t'infliger tout ça mais...les ordres sont les ordres. J'espère que Anderson, en plus de ses innombrables qualités, est de nature...compréhensive.

Avec un sourire doux, il passa une main tendre sur la joue d'un pirate stupéfait mais qui ne tarda pas à recouvrir ses esprits.

-Assez compréhensive pour me laisser m'occuper personnellement de toi une fois qu'on t'auras rattraper.

Une dent blanche vint mordre les lèvres retroussées dans une expression mutine et il lui flatta une dernière fois le visage avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-J'espère bien. Parce que crois-le où non mais tu as bien faillit me faire gémir ce soir.

D'un bond, il s'élança vers la fenêtre, tout juste vêtu d'un caleçon et pour seule arme le pistolet.

-A la prochaine fois ! Ce qui ne tarderas pas puisque nos capitaines respectifs semblent avoir du mal à passer beaucoup de temps loin de l'autre...où loin d'un lit. J'espère que tu saisis !

La mâchoire du brun lui parut se décrocher assez bas pour ramasser la poussière. Et Chandler étouffa un rire en observant son visage passer de l'horreur à la haine, puis basculer dans le dégoût, en l'espace d'une seconde.

-Espèce de petit...Toi et Hummel allez tous vous faire...

-Je suis sûr que Kurt sera ravi de suivre tes ordres ! A un de ces jours, pirate !

Et tandis qu'un dernier baiser lui était soufflé depuis la fenêtre, Sebastian ne sut si il devait fondre de plaisir à l'idée de bientôt remettre la main sur ce délicieux petit scélérat où se lamenter en réalisant que pour ça il allait d'abord devoir raconter à Blaine comment son propre amant l'avait piégé et pris sa carte.


	2. Alliance impromptue

-Je pense que je vais commencer par tes couilles. Ainsi tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre que tes maudites pulsions jouent contre toi. Ensuite j'esquinterais légèrement ta langue pour que tu apprennes à ne t'en servir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et pas pour te vanter et divulguer nos secrets n'importe où. Et pour finir...

-Évites les dents et les yeux s'il te plaît, que je garde encore quelques atouts.

Il réprima un sursaut quand le poing de Blaine s'abattit férocement sur le secrétaire.

-Je ne rigoles plus Sebastian. Nous avons non seulement perdu la carte, mais aussi quelques jours de repos bien mérités qui nous auraient permis de repartir prêts au combat.

-Je suis...

-...un imbécile fini et une queue sur pattes qui ne mérite pas ma confiance. Si ce n'étaient pas les hommes qui élisaient le quartier-maître, je t'aurais démis de tes fonctions.

Sebastian s'insurgea. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il adopta une attitude aussi hostile que celle de son capitaine.

-Si tu ne fricotais pas avec Hummel ce ne serais jamais arrivé !

-Ne reportes pas la faute sur les autres alors que tu sais parfaitement que tu es le seul coupable Sebastian !

-Coupable de quoi ?! D'être allé me détendre comme n'importe quel marin et d'avoir été piégé ? Ça aurait put arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, toi y compris ! Et tu le sais bien, c'est pour cela que tu m'as refilé la carte avant d'aller baiser ta...

-Un seul mot de plus au sujet de Kurt et je te fous à la cale sans te donner moyen de te racheter.

La menace eut prise sur Smythe et il se tu de suite, mâchant ses mots avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est à cause de cette pourriture de catin, ce petit vicelard retord, cet espèce d'enfoiré qui...

-Moi il me paraît plutôt indulgent. A sa place je vous aurais abattu toi et tes stupides pulsions pour soulager notre navire d'une telle plaie...

Le silence suivit cette sentence et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Sebastian savait qu'il était en tord mais pas question de courber le dos comme une fillette apeurée.

En tant que second et maître d'équipage, Wes et David avaient assistés à la scène et posaient des yeux exaspérés sur Sebastian. Celui-ci se tassa de plus belle dans son fauteuil, conscient que personne ne prendrait sa défense. Blaine se tourna vers eux et reprit la parole.

-Maintenant nous sommes repartis en mer pour Dieu sait combien de temps et aux trousses d'un équipage aussi fort que le notre, soupira-t-il.

-Mais contrairement à nous ils n'ont pas remplis leur cale à ras bord, ce qui nous donne un avantage, intervint Wes, Heureusement que Trent est prévoyant.

-Ils auront à faire halte tôt où tard mais bien avant nous, expliqua David, Dès qu'ils auront jeté l'ancre, nous pourront rattraper leur avance.

-Parfait, maugréa le capitaine, Loué soit le seigneur, j'ai encore quelques hommes avisés sous la main.

Son regard lourd de reproche s'attarda sur Sebastian.

-Louons-le aussi pour le choix de notre concurrent. Si c'était un tout autre capitaine que Kurt qui nous avais dérobé la carte, les choses auraient put prendre une tournure beaucoup moins facile, ajouta Wes.

-Que Hummel ailles au diable, lui et son putain de...

-Sebastian ! Fermes-là une bonne fois pour toute !

Le ton était sans appel et le brun sut qu'il était sur le fil du rasoir. Il en fallait beaucoup pour pousser Blaine à bout, mais il était devenu un maître en la matière et il le regrettait parfois.

-Maintenant fiches le camp et considères-toi chanceux de n'avoir récolté qu'une réprimande. Si nous n'avions pas eu cet avantage de provision où si notre concurrent n'avait pas été Kurt, il y a belle lurette que je t'aurais pendu par les orteils à la vue de tous. Files !

Broyant du noir mais obtempérant, Sebastian claqua la porte de la cabine contre le mur. Souhaitant que les os de Chandler fassent le même bruit quand il lui remettrait la main dessus...

oOo

-Nous devons faire vite. La vigie ne tarderas pas à les avertir.

Sebastian avisa le navire ennemi, calé au fond de la baie d'un petit port pirate, somme toute tranquille. Ils ne comptaient pas mêler les habitants à ce conflit, c'est pourquoi il devait aborder le bateau de Hummel avant que celui-ci ne revienne.

Tous étaient parés à l'attaque. Enfin, à récupérer la carte. La difficulté de devoir s'en prendre à l'amant du capitaine reposait sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse du mal à quiconque. Un accord tacite avait été passé entre les deux équipages : la concurrence était de mise mais les blessures graves où la mise à mort d'un membre de n'importe quel équipage entraînerait un châtiment. De la sorte, ils devaient trouver un moyen de s'introduire dans ce rafiot et de retrouver leur bien sans éliminer personne. La plus grotesque des lois pirates que Sebastian ai jamais vu. Déjà qu'il était ardue d'aborder un navire ennemi, les soumettre et gagner sans verser de sang était mille fois plus laborieux. Mais à sa connaissance ce pacte n'avait jamais été enfreint et, durant les dernières années, les deux équipages s'étaient battus maintes et maintes fois sans déplorer aucune perte.

Leur vaisseau glissa lentement dans la nuit. Par chance, ou idiotie de l'avis de Sebastian, Hummel et ses hommes avaient accostés de nuit et s'étaient vu contraints d'aller se ravitailler immédiatement pour repartir au plus vite. Cela avait offert aux Warblers le laps de temps idéal pour combler la distance qui les séparaient et, cerise sur le gâteau, pouvoir les attaquer dans le secret du crépuscule.

Ils s'approchèrent sans encombre, dans un silence de plomb et une tension explosive. Pas l'ombre d'un matelot sur le pont adverse et même pas de silhouette dans la vigie. Tout cela paraissait suspect.

-Attendez, ordonna le capitaine d'une voix basse mais qui parvint aux oreilles de tous.

En suspens, tous prêtèrent l'oreille. Pas un bruit, seules les mouettes et le son du ressac. Mais pas trace d'activité humaine, même le village au loin semblait endormi.

Même avec des hommes au port, le vaisseau aurait du être agité par des conversations et du mouvement. La vigie aurait du descendre de son perchoir et hurler au rassemblement. Et des barques remplies du reste de l'équipage aurait du revenir du village.

Sebastian leva sa lame, anxieux. La situation n'avait rien de normal, soit Hummel avait abandonné le navire, soit c'était un...

-Quand on s'invite, il est poli de s'annoncer Blaine.

La raillerie leur fit tourner les talons. Amusé et hautain, le capitaine Kurt Hummel souriait sous son tricorne bleu aux liserés jaunes, trônant sur le parapet opposé au leur. Dans son long manteau de soie brodée pervenche et or et avec sa magnifique épée au pommeau d'ivoire à la main, il était la bourgeoisie de la piraterie.

De ce côté du bateau auquel ils tournaient le dos, se hissèrent les pirates ennemis. Hirsutes, trempés jusqu'à la moelle mais prêts à en découdre, couteau entre les dents. Du haut de son perchoir, Hummel semblait bien fier de lui.

Il n'y eu pas besoin d'ordre, ni de cri, juste une ruée sur le pont. Et ce fut le chaos.

oOo

D'un habile saut, Sebastian sauta sur le pont ennemi. Il en avait enfin finit avec Sam Evans et Rory Flanagan. Le dernier avait basculé par-dessus bord une fois que le brun ai finit de l'acculer contre le bord du navire. Et le premier avait tout simplement plongé à sa rescousse. D'un rire narquois il avait observé le blond nager jusqu'à son ami avant de repartir vers les grappins qui maintenaient les deux navires soudés l'un à l'autre.

Dans la mêlé, Blaine lui avait hurlé d'aller récupérer cette fichue carte si il ne pouvait pas qu'il l'empale sur le mat. Et il imaginait très bien la façon peu catholique qu'il emploierais pour réussir ce tour de force. Freiné par quelques assaillants, il avait du s'attarder sur leur pont avant de pouvoir accéder à celui de Hummel.

Et à présent il se retrouvait au milieu de nouveaux combats. Préférant en finir au plus vite avec ces contraignants duels où il devait mettre l'ennemi hors d'état de nuire sans lui passer l'épée à travers le ventre, il slaloma entre les combattants. Déviant quelques lames importunes et se baissant de temps à autre pour esquiver un main agressive, il parvint enfin à entrer à l'intérieur du navire. Une fois la porte close, l'assourdissante clameur des combats se transforma en sourde rumeur. Soulagé, il procéda pièce par pièce, tentant de retrouver la cabine du capitaine où il dénicherais sans doute la carte.

-Pas si vite Smythe.

Ne manquait plus qu'elle.

-Bonjour à toi Lopez. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence en cette charmante soirée ?

Splendide, comme à l'accoutumée, Santana Lopez se dressait en travers de sa route. Hummel n'hésitais pas à engager des femmes dans son équipage, et c'était de loin les pires gueuses qu'il ai croisé durant toute son existence. N'ayant rien à envier aux hommes côté technique, elle contrebalançait la force du sexe masculin grâce à leur ruse et leur intelligence.

Lors de leur première altercation, Santana avait tenté de mettre sa stratégie favorite à profit pour le déstabiliser. Seulement voilà, ni les entre-jambes creuses, ni les poitrails rebondis et tout en courbe ne l'attisait. Ce fut donc pour rien que l'hispanique lui fit face, chemisier défait et seins fièrement brandis. Depuis ce jour elle avait appris que les préférences sexuels de Sebastian ne l'aiderait en rien dans un combat. Elle avait donc abandonné l'idée de se balader poitrine nue et s'était exercé pour pouvoir lui tenir tête à l'escrime.

Et il devait avouer qu'elle faisait un adversaire redoutable.

-Kurt était prêt à parier ses couilles...

-Faible mise puisqu'il n'en possède pas.

-...que tu te faufilerais au travers de la foule tel le sournois petit rat que tu es. Je n'aime pas être laissée de côté mais l'idée de faire le guet pour te coincer était trop tentante...

Elle leva son sabre vers lui, attendant impatiemment le geste qui provoquerait le début du duel.

-Vraiment navré Santana...

Il s'élança rapidement vers elle et elle para immédiatement. Le repoussant contre un mur, elle prit de la distance pour anticiper le prochain coup.

Sebastian réfléchit à toute vitesse, il devait mettre un terme à ce combat et revenir le plus rapidement possible sur son vaisseau. Avec la carte de préférence. Plus le duel s'éterniserait, plus il y avait de chance que d'autres viennent prêter main forte à la jeune femme. Avisant un tonneau sur sa gauche, il sauta de côté pour le renverser en travers d'une porte adjacente qui s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur. Dieu merci le bateau ne tanguait pas et la barrique resta en place.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'aménager Smythe.

La furie lui retomba dessus et s'escrima à le coincer contre un mur. Un coup porté à ses côte du plat de l'épée le fit crier de douleur et il colla son dos contre une paroie, reprenant son souffle.

-Déjà essoufflé Smythe ?

Santana lui fit face, tout juste dans l'axe du tonneau et la porte. Sebastian réprima un sourire en se relevant, l'arme au poing. Santana vit venir le coup et croisa le fer avec lui alors qu'il reprenait le combat. Les épées pressées l'une contre l'autre, chacun poussant de toutes ses forces. Le brun se pencha et esquissa un pas pour presser ses hanches contre la cuisse de l'adversaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Smythe, s'égosilla-t-elle alors qu'il se pressait de plus belle contre elle.

-Je n'en sais rien...Sûrement ton décolleté plongeant qui me fait finalement de l'effet.

Répugné, elle tenta de se dégager, déséquilibrant sa position. Ce que Sebastian attendait. Il combla le vide entre eux et d'un puissant coup de bassin, la fit vaciller. Quelques pas en arrière pour se stabiliser et ses pieds rencontraient le tonneau. Appliquant une dernière et violente pression sur sa lame, le brun sourit en la voyant basculer cul par-dessus tête et rouler dans la pièce voisine.

La lame de Santana tomba au sol et il s'en saisit prestement.

-Bonne soirée ma beauté.

-Smythe ! Hijo de la...

Il n'entendit pas la suite de cette charmante exclamation car il poussa le tonneau, claqua la porte et transperça celle-ci au niveau de la serrure afin de la bloquer, usant de la propre épée de l'hispanique pour cela. Des injures étouffées lui parvinrent mais il les ignora.

Reprenant son chemin après cette altercation on ne peut plus renversante, il trouva finalement la cabine de Hummel au fin fond du couloir. S'engouffrant dans la pièce, il fronça le nez à la vue de la décoration précieuse et très française qu'avait adopté le pédant.

Commode de bois exotiques, lit à baldaquin, fauteuil brodés et table basse en marbre, sa majesté ne se refusait rien.

Il oublia l'aversion profonde qu'il éprouvait pour le propriétaire des lieux et se tourna vers le bureau. Fouillant les tiroirs en quête de son bien, il n'y trouva rien d'autres que des bijoux et autres accessoires que Hummel affectionnait. Balayant la pièce du regard, il se demanda où diable pouvait-il bien planquer les cartes. Il y avait une tonne de possibilités : les innombrables malles, le matelas, les armoires...Une autre pièce même. Il allait y passer des heures...

-Santana ou es-tu ? Tu devais garder...

Peut-être pas tant d'heures que ça finalement.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'apparaissait celui qu'il espérait croiser avant la fin de la fête. Bien moins arrogant qu'à leur dernière, et première, rencontre Chandler le fixait, tétanisé. Il parut enfin se rendre compte que rester en face d'un homme qu'on avait arnaqué était risqué car il tourna les talons et tenta de fuir vers le pont.

Il ne put aller plus loin que la porte cependant. A peine l'avait-il franchit qu'il fut tiré en arrière et ramené dans la cabine. Une lame sous sa gorge le dissuada de se débattre où même de hurler.

-Comme on se retrouve jolie catin.

La voix pleine de rancune, Sebastian le sentit tressaillir. Il aurait juré qu'il bataillait pour ne pas pleurer.

-J'aurais aimé que nos retrouvailles soient moins expédiées mais je suis très pressé vois-tu. Il me semble que tu as une dette envers moi, je pense qu'il est temps de la payer.

Le garçon toujours entravé dans ses bras, il se tourna vers la pièce.

-Je ne trouve pas la carte vois-tu, et je suis sûr que tu pourrais m'aider.

-Quelle carte ?

Sebastian faillit rire. Cet avorton avait du culot. Il aurait adoré cela si seulement il ne s'en servait pas pour l'humilier davantage.

-Parfait, si tu veux la jouer comme cela.

Il traîna le corps gigotant jusqu'au bureau. Balayant celui-ci d'un revers de main, il plaqua durement le garçon dessus. Un cri plaintif lui échappa alors que son heurtait le bois et il leva des yeux farouches mais humides vers le brun.

Ce dernier lui décocha un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon et, toujours la lame pointé sur la jugulaire, le fouilla pour s'assurer qu'il ne cachait pas d'arme sous ses fripes. Celles-ci avaient bien changés, ce n'était plus les luxueuses étoffes du bordel qui l'habillait, mais un pantalon brun en toile et une chemise légèrement trop large pour lui. L'ensemble de ses habits n'étaient ni propres, ni seyants et même ses épaisse bottes aux boucles dorés étaient croûtés et rongés par le sel.

D'un leste mouvement, il jeta son épée à terre avant de saisir les mains de Chandler et de les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête. De l'autre main, il s'attaqua à sa ceinture et la défit assez pour qu'il puisse faire glisser le pantalon le long des hanches du garçon.

-Que...Que faites-vous ? , s'étrangla le blond en le voyant descendre son bas jusqu'aux genoux.

-Comme tu ne sais pas où est la carte, ce qui est fort dommage pour toi, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner d'une toute autre manière.

Les yeux de sa proie s'écarquillèrent et il se tortilla sous son regard carnassier.

-Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Le pacte entre nos deux capitaines vous interdit de...

-Tuer où blesser. Mais nous n'avons jamais débattu du viol. Dommage pour toi. Et puis...

Il se pencha sur le visage épouvanté du garçon et s'arrêta à quelques pouces à peine.

-De quel viol parles-tu ? J'ai donné de mon argent pour cela. Et la bourse ne m'est pas revenu. Disons que tu m'offres enfin les services pour lesquels je t'ai payé.

Il combla la distance et dévora la bouche de Chandler. Un gémissement de protestation gronda sous lui mais il y répondit par un rictus victorieux. Sa langue violant passionnément la bouche du blond, il fit courir sa main vers son intimité et la glissa sous son caleçon. Les doigts s'insinuèrent de force vers l'anneau de chair et l'un d'eux vint le taquiner, poussant légèrement pour tester la souplesse du garçon.

-Hmmm...Plutôt étroit pour une catin...Serait-ce ta première fois ?

-Enflure, rugit Chandler.

Un coup de genoux dans les côtes le fit grimacer et il décida de ne plus perdre de temps. Un cri de souffrance fut émis alors qu'il commençait à forcer l'intimité de sa victime.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'adore les vierges. Elles gémissent tellement fort...

-La table !

Sebastian stoppa net, dévisageant le garçon sous lui. Les yeux larmoyants de douleur, la respiration saccadée, ce dernier l'implorait littéralement du regard.

-Sous la table basse, il y a un faux fond. La carte doit se trouver là.

L'expression de Sebastian se tordit en un sourire mielleux et il flatta la joue de Chandler en le remettant sur ses pieds. L'avorton avait enfin compris ou était son intérêt.

-Vas chercher, gentil garçon.

Les rôles inversés, la situation était beaucoup plus distrayante. Il reprit son arme et observa le blond se pencher sous la table pour en extirper des documents jaunis. Il avait remonté ses habits mais dans cette position on pouvait se délecter de la vue de ses petites fesses rebondies. Sebastian se dit qu'il aurait décidément pu tomber sur pire comme ennemi à mater.

Contenant sa rage et méfiant, il lui rapporta son bien. Une fois la carte rendue, il voulut s'écarter mais Sebastian le plaqua derechef contre lui.

-Vous avez la carte ! , protesta Chandler d'un air furibond.

-En effet.

Ses doigts jouèrent avec une boucle dorée et il sentit le corps trembler contre lui. Sebastian Smythe n'était pas un homme cruel. Mais il avait la rancune tenace et il savait rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ceux qui lui avait causé du tort.

-Mais malheureusement tu as toujours ma bourse.

-Pitié ne faites pas ça, le conjura le garçon en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Tu m'avais l'air moins triste que cela quand je te caressais dans cette chambre...

-C'était les ordres, je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé et...

Un doigt ferme posé sur ses lèvres et il perdit ses mots. La résignation se lut dans son regard. L'adversaire était trop fort. Sans arme il n'était plus qu'un fétu de paille, une souris entre ses pattes.

Sebastian était amusé de voir qu'il vouvoyait encore. Après leurs antécédents, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils étaient assez intime pour oublier les convenances. Chandler devait le respecter, le craindre où bien se sentir vraiment coupable pour lui témoigner encore tant de déférence. Ce qui le fit réfléchir. Il pouvait se contenter d'en rester là. Après tout, il l'avait toujours affirmé, le viol n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Pour lui l'amour et le plaisir devaient être partagés où ne devaient pas être. Mais après tout ce que cet avorton lui avait fait subir il était dur de le laisser filer ainsi.

Soudain, le vaisseau s'ébranla et un bruit détonna à tribord. Tous les deux vacillèrent sur leurs pieds et, instinctivement, passa un bras autour de Chandler pour leur éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Mais ce dernier le repoussa avec violence, le toisant d'un air effaré.

-Un boulet de canon ?! Notre accord inclus pas de destruction de bâtiment et je suis presque sûr que ce boulet nous a touché !

-Attends...Tu es plus scandalisé par un boulet de canon que par le fait que j'étais à deux doigts de te violer ?

Sebastian faillit éclater de rire. Ce mousse ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. L'instant d'avant il se tordait sous lui, tentant de se rebiffer en geignant de douleur. Et à présent il s'horrifiait devant un boulet perdu comme si c'était l'annonce du jugement dernier.

Mais il se calma aussitôt quand il reçut une violente claque sur l'arrière de la tête. Saisissant aussitôt le poignet de Chandler, il le tordit, contemplant l'expression crispé du garçon qui luttait pour ne pas crier.

-Je ne te permets pas espèce de petit...

-Imbécile, geignit Chandler en laissant la courtoisie de côté, Blaine n'enfreindrais pas le code, Kurt non plus. Si ce n'est pas ton capitaine qui a tiré ce boulet...

Les yeux de Sebastian s'arrondirent alors qu'il comprenait. Relâchant le garçon, il reprit son arme en main et se dirigea vers la porte. Chandler le devança et il ne put qu'admirer la bravoure de cette demi-portion. Recouvrir ses esprits et agir avec un tel sang-froid n'étaient pas choses aisés, surtout quand on venait d'être sexuellement agressé par Sebastian Smythe. Mais il remettrait cette histoire à plus tard. Pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'une chose dont il fallait se préoccuper.

Car si ce n'était pas Blaine qui avait donné l'ordre de tirer sur le rafiot de Hummel, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il pouvait rajouter un nom de plus sur la liste de leurs concurrents.

oOo

L'aube pointait son nez quand le calme revint à bord. A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, les deux vaisseau naviguait ensemble. Les hommes, de quelque équipage qu'ils soient, essuyaient la sueur de leur front et aidaient les blessés à se relever.

Sur le pont voisin, Sebastian vit Blaine discuter vivement avec Kurt avant de le saluer d'un baiser et de regagner leur propre navire. Sebastian le rejoignit aussitôt, en compagnie de Wes et David. Se tournant vers eux, la mine grave, Blaine leur fit part de sa décision.

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte afin que le reste de ses hommes en profite, Le capitaine Jesse St James est trop redoutable pour qu'on puisse se permettre de l'affronter seuls. Je proclame donc l'état d'allliance temporaire entre notre équipage et celui du capitaine Kurt Hummel. Tant que Jesse nous suivras, nous ferons route ensemble, dusse-t-on mettre la main sur le butin en même temps et se le partager.

-Blaine ce n'est pas...

-Non Sebastian pas de protestations. Je préfère un butin moindre plutôt qu'un équipage décimé.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et alla se réfugier en cabine, l'air éreinté par les événements de la veille.

Sebastian ressortit sa main de sa chemise où il avait coincé la carte si durement récupérée. Ce n'était pas le moment, il lui fallait laisser du répit au capitaine avant de revenir sur ce point délicat.

Ce qui lui en rappela un tout autre. Son regard se porta sur Hummel qui tenait à peu de choses près le même discours et informait ses hommes de leur nouvelle alliance. Il fit fi du regard venimeux que lui jetait Santana où même de Sam qui entourait les épaules de Rory d'un air protecteur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Chandler qu'il fut contenté. Le garçon semblait indemne de toutes blessures. Et, ce qui le surpris davantage que sa soudaine préoccupation pour l'avorton, il le contemplait aussi. Dès qu'il se rendit compte que Sebastian avait perçu son petit manège, il adopta une expression farouche. Le menton plus haut et les sourcils froncés, il le défiait impunément. Le brun rétorqua par un sourire railleur et un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Il était certain que si le blond avait put se le permettre sans se faire remarquer, il aurait craché dans sa direction où aurait brandit son poing dans un geste grossier. Mais il s'en tint à le toiser d'un air méprisant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hummel.

Il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir pris sa revanche. Premièrement parce qu'il aurait récolté un châtiment exemplaire. Deuxièmement parce qu'il aurait regretté d'avoir à forcer Chandler pour le mettre sous lui. Maintenant qu'ils faisaient route commune il avait tout son temps pour le convaincre de s'amender...


	3. Amende Honorable

Plusieurs jours qu'il voguaient et plus de traces de Jesse à leurs trousses. Mais il n'étaient pas naïfs, quelque part au loin, derrière la ligne d'horizon, un navire n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils se reposent sur leurs lauriers et se laissent rattraper.

Les capitaines avaient décidés de poursuivre leur quête malgré la menace qui leur collait au train et restaient des heures durant enfermés dans leur cabine à discuter de leur cap et de la façon dont ils allaient procéder pour retrouver ce trésor et se le partager. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient.

Hormis les commandants, chacun demeurait sur son navire et les contacts entre les deux équipages se limitaient à des avertissement hurlés depuis le pont voisin et des signes de main pour indiquer un obstacle où un nouvel itinéraire. Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson connaissaient leurs hommes et savaient que certains ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

En tant que quartier-maître, Sebastian était tenu de s'occuper du vaisseau avec le second lorsque Blaine s'absentait où que Kurt venait leur rendre visite. Il n'avait donc pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui où pour ne serait-ce qu'aller faire un tour sur le pont de Hummel. De toutes manières Blaine l'avait clairement mis en garde : pas d'histoires avec Santana où Hummel où il était écarté des plans de leur opération et n'aurait plus son mot à dire sur les décisions que les capitaines prenaient. Sebastian aimait provoquer mais il préférait garder un minimum d'ascendant et d'autorité sur cet équipage et son avenir. Il avait donc obéit à Blaine et s'était tenu à l'écart de tout conflits.

Et à l'écart de la personne qui l'intriguait particulièrement en ce moment. Il avait observé Chandler depuis la barre. Et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait déconcerté. Il était doué en séduction, avec les armes et pour traiter avec les gens. Mais il avait l'adresse d'un bambin quand il s'agissait de s'occuper d'un bateau. Soit il savait se déplacer habilement et grimper prestement aux cordes, mais personne ne lui demandait jamais de se charger des voiles où tout autre chose qui ne nécessitait qu'un peu d'expérience et une connaissance basique de la fait il ne l'avait vu courir sur le pont que rarement, il arrivait même qu'il ne l'aperçoive pas de la journée où qu'il reste assis dans un coin pendant un moment. Bien sûr, il s'acquittait à part égale des tâches qui revenait à n'importe quel matelot, comme brosser le pont et entretenir le navire, mais il semblait disparaître aussitôt le travail finit.

Il avait finit par s'intéresser au garçon pour autre chose que sa vengeance et son délicieux petit cul. Et il voulait en savoir plus à son propos. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'équipage de Hummel jusqu'à ce jour et il savait ô combien celui-ci était sélectif à propos de ses hommes : il n'engageait que des amis de longues dates où les enfants de ceux qui naviguaient avec son père autrefois où encore des gens particulièrement expert dans le domaine de la navigation et qui jouissait d'une bonne réputation. Le garçon ne faisait partie d'aucun de ces groupes à ce qu'il saches. Pas qu'il sache tout des relations de Hummel. Mais les amis du capitaine Kurt étaient souvent aussi célèbres que lui, et on avait tôt fait de les repérer. Quand aux descendants des hommes de Hummel senior, il ne pouvait en faire partie. Tous connaissaient chaque membre de d'anciennement célèbre équipage de Burt Hummel ainsi que leurs rejetons, le blond n'était pas sur cette liste. Et lorsqu'il le voyait s'empêtrer dans des mètres de cordage, il pouvait assurer qu'il n'avait aucun talent caché pour le manœuvrage d'un navire. Chandler semblait sortit de nul part et ça titillait sa curiosité.

Il trouva l'occasion de la satisfaire alors que Blaine, Wes, David et lui étaient conviés à venir partager un dîner en compagnie de Kurt et ses hommes de mains.

-Dois-je prendre ma dague où mon pistolet ? , ironisa Sebastian alors que Hummel les saluait depuis son poste.

-Sebastian ce n'est qu'un dîner..., le tança Blaine.

-Pigé...Je prends les deux.

Le capitaine s'éloigna, en proie à un profond agacement. Il alla rejoindre Wes pour l'informer de la réunion tandis que Sebastian continuait à contempler la mer calme mais pas lisse qui berçait le navire.

Un rire dans son dos l'avertit de l'arrivé de Hunter et il ne fut pas surpris quand un bras vint enserrer sa nuque.

-Anxieux à l'idée de revoir ta jolie catin ? , le taquina-t-il.

-Fermes-là où je m'occupe de raconter à Robyn comment tu l'as trompée maintes et maintes fois aux cours de nos périples.

-Nulle autre femme qu'elle ne saurait me plaire.

-Mais qui a parlé de femme ?

Se pourléchant les lèvres, le brun lui adressa un sourire vicieux. Hunter se révulsa en lâchant bien vite son cou, mettant une distance prudente entre eux.

-C'est si facile de t'effrayer Hunt..., s'amusa Sebastian.

-Et j'ai bien raison de me méfier...Aux dernières nouvelles c'est bien toi qui m'as gentiment offert de me sucer la première nuit que j'ai passé à bord de ce navire.

-Quel doux souvenir...

-Je ne me rappelles pas que tu ai été si heureux que cela quand tu t'es pris ma botte dans la gueule.

-Laisses-moi penser que j'ai réussit à te mettre dans mon lit s'il te plaît, c'est si bon à imaginer.

Du coin de l'oeil il vit Hunter grimacer de dégoût.

-Si je peux te donner un conseil évites d'essayer de le prendre sans sa permission cette fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça lui feras plaisir.

-Quel homme désopilant tu es Hunter.

-Et je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié. Ne le viole pas.

Sebastian vit Blaine lui faire signe de l'accompagner et il remit prestement ses habits en place. Hummel aimait les visiteurs présentables, même si c'étaient de maudits corniauds des mers.

-Sebastian, le mit en garde Hunter.

-J'essaierais de lui demander avant de le baiser, rétorqua le brun.

-Sebastian, répéta le blond sur le ton de la menace.

-J'essaierais. Mais je promets rien.

oOo

Dieu que les repas de Hummel étaient pompeux et guindés.

Rassemblés autour d'une large table dans une pièce spécialement réservée aux invités de marques, les deux capitaines et leurs hommes de mains partageaient un repas de volailles, de légumes, de fruits et même de fromage. C'était le côté très français de Kurt qui ressortait ici.

Les deux capitaines étaient en bout de table, face à face. A la gauche de Blaine se trouvaient Sebastian, qu'il avait pris soin de placer loin de son amant, et David. A sa droite, Wes. Les trois dernières places de libre de part et d'autres de la table étaient occupées par Mercedes Jones, le second de Hummel, Finn Hudson, ce grand poireau à l'intelligence de goéland et qui était pourtant maître d'équipage, et Quinn Fabray, l'impartiale et loyal quartier-maître. Une compagnie plus où moins agréable. Surtout pour Sebastian que même Wes et David avaient à l'oeil.

Fabray le jaugeait toujours d'un air méfiant, Jones lui faisait subir son éternel courroux pour agacer constamment son cher capitaine et Hudson l'avait pris en grippe bien avant qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés. Tous les miracles que pouvaient accomplir une sale réputation, je vous jure...

Malgré l'animosité palpable, tous se comportaient de manière très...civilisée. Si on exceptait le fait que Hudson mangeait la tête dans la gamelle. Mais de toutes façons ce ne serait pas à lui de nettoyer ses cochonneries car Hummel avait poussé le luxe à changer ses matelots en valet. A chaque nouveau plat, à chaque coupe de vin renversée, un homme de Kurt venait se charger de tout. C'est ainsi qu'il avait put narguer une Santana particulièrement horripilée à l'idée d'emporter son assiette et un Noah Puckerman humiliée de devoir jouer les laquais.

-Parlons affaires à présent, déclara Hummel en s'adossant dans son fauteuil.

Ils en étaient toujours à lorgner un camembert puant mais si Hummel avait décidé qu'il fallait parler maintenant, alors ils n'avaient plus qu'à abandonner leur repas ? Ce que fit immédiatement Blaine.

Déroulant la carte, qu'ils avaient gardés car elle était à eux à la base quand même, il l'aplatit au milieu de la table afin que tous puissent la déchiffrer. Sebastian eu un sourire narquois pour Finn qui arrivait à peine à lire, allez donc lui faire analyser une carte alors qu'il ne savait même pas épeler bateau.

-Les coordonnés de navigation pour atteindre le butin sont inexistantes, entama Blaine.

-C'est bien partit, grinça Quinn, Une alliance handicapante et même pas de cap, voilà qui devrait convenir à l'équipage.

-Laisses Blaine finir, Fabray, lui répondit Wes, Un quartier-maître trop bavard et qui nous retarde ne plairait certainement pas plus aux hommes.

-Silence, intima Blaine.

Tous se turent et Sebastian vit très bien le regard appréciateur que Hummel darda sur son capitaine. Pitié, la pièce regorgeait de beaucoup trop de phéromones, qu'ils les laissent s'occuper de la carte et qu'ils retournent baiser dans un coin.

-Mais les plans Joachim de la Nera indiquent un point d'ancrage sur le trajet. Et ce point n'est autre que sa vieille maison d'enfance.

-De la Nera était un homme intelligent, et particulièrement superstitieux à ce que j'ai entendu, ajouta David, Ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il ai caché ses indices dans cette maison.

-Il reste à savoir quel indices, intervint Mercedes, Cela peut-être n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs nous n'avons peut-être pas que le cap à trouver. Nous n'avons même pas parlé de l'éventualité d'une clé.

-Non, le trésor est trop massif pour qu'il ai pu le cacher dans un coffre. Ils en aurait fallut des centaines si on en croit les rumeurs et ça m'étonnerais qu'il se soit amusés à trouver et cacher cent clés différentes tout autour de la maison.

Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, Hummel marquait un point. Beaucoup de capitaines se fichaient bien des clés, leur planque en elle-même était souvent mieux cachée qu'une clé et mieux protégé qu'un coffre-fort.

-A en juger par le dessin sur l'emplacement du butin, celui-ci se trouve en pleine mer, à l'intérieur d'une minuscule île, fit Sebastian en se penchant, Il y a fort à parier qu'elle soient faites de falaises et qu'il nous faille prendre les canots pour y accéder. Je pourrais presque mettre ma main à couper que l'entrée est un minuscule trou à rat caché dans la paroi.

-Tu pourras donc t'y glisser avec joie Smythe, railla Kurt, vexé que le quartier-maître lui ai volé la vedette.

-Et je pourrais aussi t'y emmener et te laisser aux rongeurs mais malheureusement je ne penses pas qu'ils soient cannibales.

-Sebastian !

Face à l'injonction de Blaine, il se tut en serrant les dents. Kurt avait l'air d'un gamin pris en faute qui avait réussit à reporter la faute sur un autre et éviter l'engueulade.

-Bon. Résumons. Nous devons accéder au manoir de De la Nera. Et notre but n'est a priori pas une clé. Nous devons donc trouver des indices concernant le cap, fit Blaine.

-Regardez...

Tous posèrent les yeux sur le doigt de Quinn qui pointait le contour de la maison. Sur le papier, de petits cercles formaient une spirale qui partait de la demeure. A moitié effacés, la plupart des mots étaient illisibles, ce qui expliquait pourquoi personne n'y avait pris garde avant. Et à y regarder de plus près, il n'étaient même pas en anglais.

-Sebastian ? , s'enquit son capitaine.

-Ce n'est pas du français, répondit le jeune homme qui maîtrisait parfaitement cette langue.

-Tu sais peut-être le parler mais peux-tu au moins le lire ? , ricana Kurt depuis le fauteuil.

-_Presque aussi bien que je peux te passer l'épée à travers ta gueule de folle._

-Pardon ?

Hummel avait toujours jalousé sa culture et le fait que Sebastian avait grandit pendant un temps dans ce pays si sophistiqué. Il ne faisait que profiter de ses qualités pour l'asticoter un peu.

-Je disais que je pourrais le lire tête en bas et canon pointé sur la tempe, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

-C'est de l'espagnol, les coupa Mercedes, Il faut faire venir Santana.

-Parfait, qu'elle ramène le dessert par la même occasion.

Tous, même ses camarades, braquèrent des yeux furibonds sur lui.

-Eh bien quoi ? Je suis invité non ?

Malgré quelques soupirs exaspérés et l'oeillade meurtrière de Kurt, il eut gain de cause. Après tout il n'était pas le seul à vouloir finir le repas en beauté. Santana les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea directement vers la carte.

-Où sont les plats ? , lança Sebastian.

-Ils te seront servis avec une petite gâterie en plus rat des mers, lui sourit la jeune femme, son ton empreint de moquerie, Maintenant voyons cela...

Tandis que l'hispanique s'employait à déchiffrer la carte, la porte s'ouvrait sur un nouvel arrivant, transportant corbeille de fruits encore frais et même un gâteau à l'air appétissant. Mais ce ne fut pas la pâtisserie qui fit saliver Sebastian.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, Chandler se figea.

Personne ne le remarqua excepté le coupable de cette réaction qui jouissait de faire autant d'effet sur cette petite catin de pont.

-Chandler sers nos invités veux-tu, ordonna Kurt en regardant brièvement les mets qu'il transportait.

Le garçon obéit lentement, prenant garde à passer hors de portée du brun qui le dénudait des yeux. Enfin, Santana perça le sens des écritures et se mit à traduire, graduellement mais sans buter sur aucun mot.

-_Quand j'ai perdu ma bien-aimée, elle était si fraîche que j'admirais d'avance son visage, sous les voiles de deuil._..

Chandler entreprit de découper le gâteau tranches par tranches. Cela laissa le temps à Sebastian de le détailler un peu. Habillé ce soir-là d'une chemise plus fraîche et d'un veston bleu, il paraissait plus apprêté, comme si on lui avait dit de faire bonne impression face aux invités. Ses mains encore lisse et délicate ainsi que son teint toujours pâle achevèrent de convaincre Sebastian : Chandler n'avait jamais vogué bien longtemps à bord d'un navire. Et quand à le manier, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer. Un parfait novice.

_-Je perdis du même coup, mes trois enfants, mon buffet directoire, mon salon Louis XV..._

Le garçon fit le tour de la table pour servir chacun des convives. Mais quand il comprit qu'il serait forcé d'approcher Sebastian, il inspira et releva la tête avec l'air de celui qui part au combat résigné. Ce côté dramatique fit sourire le brun qui reçut sa part de gâteau avec gratitude. Face à tant d'amabilité, le blond cru sûrement qu'il pourrait repartir tranquille. Il fut cependant forcé de constater qu'il n'en était pas question quand un bras coulant s'enroula autour de sa taille.

Personne ne leur prêtait attention, il lui était donc impossible d'alerter quiconque sans crier au viol. Et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir déranger son capitaine dans une discussion aussi importante. Ce fut sûrement pourquoi il se laissa faire et esquissa quelques pas vers le siège du brun alors que ce dernier le tirait vers lui.

-Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? , chuchota Sebastian en caressant les hanches de sa proie.

-Je n'en ai pas le temps, je dois retourner à mon poste, rétorqua le blond.

-Je te trouve bien froid ce soir, je t'ai connu plus décontracté.

Étonnamment Chandler lui rendit son sourire et vint même entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Se penchant vers lui, il lui souffla d'une voix câline.

-Et vous pourrez me retrouver ainsi bien assez tôt. Laissez-moi juste le temps de terminer mes tâches et nous pourrons poursuivre ce que nous avions commencés quelques jours plus tôt.

-Serais-tu encore en train de me berner ?

-Ne puis-je donc pas vous trouver séduisant et vouloir vous connaître un peu mieux sans arrière-pensée d'aucune sorte ?

-Tu as su me montrer à quel point tu étais doué à ce petit jeu là...

-Mais c'était un jeu justement. Maintenant je n'ai plus de rôle à tenir, je suis donc libre de choisir si je veux de vos attentions où pas.

Flatté, Sebastian descendit sa main un peu plus bas sur sa croupe. Chandler émit un bruit de contentement, presque un ronronnement. Encouragé, le brun eu l'audace de pétrir son ferme fessier.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les autres convives pour s'assurer qu'ils ne repéraient pas son petit manège où son absence de la conversation.

_-Et ci et ça et bien d'autres choses, et toute ma fortune, voilà ce qu'il a dit le mort_...ça s'arrête là.

-Ce doit être un indice laissé par De la Nera, suggéra David, Cela ressemble à une chanson où un poème...J'ai déjà lu quelque chose de ce genre mais j'avais l'impression que c'était plus long.

-Peu importe, trancha Kurt, Sur place il nous faudra trouver à quoi se rapporte ces mots.

Une main vint cueillir le menton de Sebastian et reporter son attention sur le garçon dont il caressait les reins.

-C'est par ici que se passe l'action, le taquina-t-il.

-Rassures-toi, je veillais simplement à ce qu'elle ne soit pas interrompue, fit-il en pinçant la chair tendre du postérieur.

D'un sourire malicieux, Chandler remonta sa main vers un endroit plus correct. Le surplombant, un sourire légèrement supérieur aux lèvres et à peine éclairée par les bougies vacillantes, il était superbe. Sebastian avait du mal à résister à l'envie de l'allonger de nouveau sur une table et à le noyer de baisers fiévreux avant d'explorer l'intégralité de son corps de ses lèvres avides. Le blond du comprendre la passion qui l'habitait car il gloussa et massa son épaule pour le tempérer.

-Gardez cela pour les endroits plus intimes...

-Et accepterais-tu de le faire maintenant si je te payais, catin ?

Aussi vite qu'il était devenu coulant et câlin, Chandler changea d'expression. Cela fit impression sur Sebastian qui l'avait déjà vu lascif, mutin, rouge de colère et épouvanté. Mais jamais il n'avait vu un regard auparavant aimant et doux devenir aussi froid et tranchant en l'espace d'un instant

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu interpréter la lueur déçue et bouleversée dans les yeux azur, Sebastian sentit un soufflet lui faire pivoter la tête. La joue brûlante de la gifle et les regards de tous focalisés sur lui, il se retourna vers Chandler, éberluée du brusque revirement de situation.

Mais cette fois le garçon ne jouait pas et semblait encore plus furieux que lorsqu'il avait voulut le prendre de force. La lueur profondément blessée dans ses yeux pouvait en attester.

-Ne m'appelles plus jamais de la sorte. Plus. Jamais.

Les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce silencieuse. Lourds comme du plombs. Étrangement, Sebastian se sentit horriblement coupable et mal à l'aise devant le garçon qui le fixait comme si il était tout à coup devenu la pire abomination sur cette terre. Il s'engouffra par la porte et disparut dans le couloir, abandonnant un Sebastian sous le choc. Et une assemblée prête à lui demander des comptes.

oOo

-J'ai parlé avec Kurt.

Les bras croisés, Sebastian attendait sur le pont. Les autres membres de l'équipage étaient rentrés dormir après qu'ils aient définis leur mode opératoire pour la visite de la maison de De la Nera. Les deux capitaines étaient restés débattre de la scène entre Sebastian et Chandler et il avait distinctement entendu des cris et des accusations voler. Il était rare que Blaine et Kurt se dispute aussi violemment car ils se mettaient généralement très vite d'accord.

Cela aurait du le mettre en joie mais il n'en avait que faire de la vie de couple chaotique de ces deux-là. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était le visage crispé de mépris de Chandler et le regard glacial qu'il lui avait décoché avant de fuir. Les mots se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête, enfonçant de plus en plus le couteau dans la plaie.

Pourquoi un si brusque changement ? Tout ce passait admirablement bien , ils ne faisaient que badiner et échanger des phrases charmeuses. Chandler avait même l'air d'apprécier le rapprochement physique, pire il l'avait encouragé. Et comme il l'avait si bien dit, il n'avait aucun intérêt à jouer la comédie, au contraire. Ils allaient rester ensemble un bout de temps, si il le haïssait autant, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de le séduire et de se le mettre à dos pour le reste du voyage. Il l'aurait repoussé aussi violemment que lorsqu'il l'avait sexuellement agressé quelques jours plus tôt. Non, il semblait sincèrement intéressé par une éventuelle aventure.

A moins qu'il n'ai fait cela dans le seul but de monter Kurt contre lui ? Non, il devenait paranoïaque. Et puis il n'avait pas besoin de Chandler pour faire enrager Hummel.

Il l'avait giflé juste après le mot catin. Quel était le problème avec cela ? Il était vrai que certain s'en servait comme d'une insulte mais le ton sur le lequel il l'avait dit était tout sauf méprisant. Pourquoi diable refusait-il qu'on l'appelles ainsi alors que, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il s'était fait passer pour un garçon de bordel ? La honte d'avoir du s'abaisser à cela ?

Il coupa court à ses réflexion en voyant Blaine arriver, encore frémissant de colère.

-Il veut bien faire l'impasse sur ce qu'il vient de voir à condition que tu présentes des excuses.

-Certainement pas, plutôt me jeter dans une baie à requins que de cirer les bottes de ton...

-Pas à lui, à Chandler. Il est optimiste mais pas fou...

-Peu importe, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser alors que c'est moi qui ai subit...

-Sebastian.

Au ton qu'avait prit Blaine, il sut qu'il n'était plus l'heure de jouer à la forte tête. Son capitaine avait deux sorte de tons autoritaires. Le premier était celui qu'il employait au quotidien et auquel il était facile de s'opposer. Le second était celui des heures graves et des ultimatums. C'était celui qu'il employait.

-C'est soit ça, soit on te débarques dans le prochain port.

Il pâlit.

-Pardon ?

-Si tu ne fait pas de concessions et que tu ne te montre pas plus conciliant, nous t'écarterons de ce voyage-ci.

Jamais ô grand jamais on n'avait osé lui imposer pareil choix. C'était une véritable humiliation, devoir obéir comme un gentil toutou pour ne pas être mis à la niche.

-Je penses que tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire.

-Hummel te tiens par les couilles.

Blaine lui décocha un regard navré. Il avait beau se plaindre de Sebastian, il savait qu'il était un bon matelot et un homme loyal. Il savait aussi qu'il devait commencer à poser des limites si il voulait qu'il le reste.

-Si tu le dis, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je veux que tu ailles présenter tes excuses à ce gamin. Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, Kurt l'as appelé pour qu'on ai sa version des faits.

-Et qu'à-t-il dit ?

-Que la conversation était plaisante jusqu'à ce que tu l'insultes.

Au moins n'avait-il pas joué les victimes et tenté d'augmenter le poids de sa punition.

-C'est bien celui qui t'as dérobé la carte ? , le questionna son capitaine.

-Lui-même.

-C'est donc par pure vengeance que tu t'en prends à lui ? Tu lui en veux à de point ?

-Ce n'était pas volontaire, se révolta Sebastian, Je n'ai pas cherché à le vexer.

-Te connaissant j'en doute...

-Écoutes, c'est vrai que j'ai eu l'idée de prendre ma revanche. Mais je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai pigé qu'il était obligé d'obéir aux ordres. Et vu que nous allons devoir cohabiter avec Hummel, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de rendre cela encore plus désagréable en allant m'attaquer à un de ses hommes. Ce soir je n'ai cherché qu'à le charmer.

-Le charmer ?

-Avoue qu'il est plutôt mignon dans son genre. Et comme nous avions déjà commencé les préliminaires lors de notre première rencontre, je voulais voir si il était prêt à conclure cette affaire au lit. Et crois-moi, il n'avait rien contre cette idée tout à l'heure. Seulement j'ai du dire quelque chose de travers car tout ce que j'ai récolté c'est une gifle, pas une partie de jambe en l'air...

Le regard de Blaine s'adoucit et il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Arrêtes de faire ça, je n'ai pas besoin de ta piété, grimaça Sebastian.

Une porte s'ouvrit et, lentement, la silhouette de Chandler s'y profila. Marchant jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à la barre et à la proue du navire, son attitude était, sans le moindre doute, hostile. Le brun savait que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il répugnait à adresser des excuses à qui que ce soit. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit ça, soit le retour à la terre ferme. Et il avouait qu'il avait bien envie d'éclaircir la situation avec Chandler.

-Vas-y, lui intima Blaine, Et...

Il patienta, attendant que le capitaine finisse sa phrase.

-Soit gentil avec lui. Enfin, autant que tu puisses l'être. C'est un bon garçon et il n'as pas eu un passé des plus...agréables. Je pense que ça pourrais expliquer sa réaction.

Il hocha la tête et abandonna son ami pour suivre les pas du blond. Il sentait le regard plein d'espoir de Blaine peser dans son dos et secoua la tête comme si cela pouvait chasser cette impression. Il aimait bien Blaine mais il ne supportait pas qu'il le prenne en main comme un gamin capricieux.

Chandler était accoudé au bout du pont, tenant dans sa main une gamelle remplie de nourriture. Il avalait sa pitance en contemplant fixement la ligne d'horizon sur laquelle le soleil se couchait. Appréhendant une nouvelle gifle, Sebastian s'approcha précautionneusement. De peur qu'il surprenne le garçon, il fit claquer ses talons plus que de nécessaire. Puis, arrivé à son niveau, il prit place à ses côtés.

Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard, enfournant son repas comme si il était totalement seul. Le silence pesait encore plus que le soufflet, lourd et gênant. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de songer que si il n'avais pas commis d'impairs, il aurait put être en train d'embrasser ce magnifique garçon entre ses draps. Et pas ici à essayer de s'amender.

Oppressé d'être ainsi ignoré, il décida d'aller droit au but.

-Je suis navré si je t'ai blessé.

Attendant anxieusement la réponse de Chandler, il observa ce dernier avaler tranquillement une autre cuillerée avant de lui prêter enfin attention.

-Sais-tu au moins ce qui m'as blessé ?

Il y réfléchit à deux fois avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots.

-Que je t'ai...injustement traité de catin ?

Un hochement approbateur accueillit sa réponse.

-Si je puis me permettre, ce n'était pas la première fois. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant.

-Un rôle à jouer tu a oublié ?

Chandler le dévisagea un instant de plus avant de reprendre le cours de son repas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demanda le brun, se sentant obligé de poursuivre ce semblant de conversation.

-Qu'en as-tu à faire ?

-Simple curiosité.

Il se donna quelques minutes de plus pour attendre une réplique. Mais comme aucune ne vint il s'apprêta à regagner son navire.

-Les restes des passagers du dernier bateau qu'on a pillé.

Il pila net et se tourna de nouveau vers Chandler. Celui-ci mangeait toujours, la mine sérieuse. Il ne savait si il se payait sa tête où pas.

-C'est de la viande gratuite et facile. Le plus dur c'est de la conserver mais Mercedes a ses techniques qu'elle a appris dans son pays...Tu sais le vaudou de nègres, les rituels dans ce goûts-là.

Il daigna enfin lui accorder un regard et ses lèvres se tordirent de rire quand il avisa l'air horrifié de Sebastian.

-Tu devrais te voir ! Je plaisantais abruti, ce n'est que du poulet !

Il éclata de rire alors que Sebastian soupirait de soulagement. Pas qu'il ai cru que Kurt approuvait ces méthodes d'approvisionnement mais...Mais face aux talents de comédien de Chandler il avait eu comme un doute.

-Mercedes appelles ça du mafé. C'est du poulet et du riz avec une sauce faite de cacahuètes broyées et macérées. C'est délicieux.

-Tu me laisses goûter ?

Il grimaça alors que le garçon sursautait à cette proposition, braquant des yeux surpris sur lui. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt pour se permettre de telles familiarités. Mais il se détendit alors que le blond lui tendait son bol, un peu hésitant.

-Ça n'as rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu manger tout à l'heure, fit-il, Mais ça me convient, Rory peut en manger des tonnes, il finit nos portions à chaque fois et...

-C'est délicieux.

Les yeux du garçon s'arrondirent. Tout d'un coup il avait l'air gêné, ce qui était franchement bizarre. Mais aussi adorable d'une certaine manière. Il lui retourna sa gamelle avec un sourire plus neutre que les précédents.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir Mercedes. Trent n'est pas mauvais mais il ne sait rien faire d'autre que des patates et des poireaux...

-C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas te changer beaucoup...

Il haussa un sourcil interloqué devant le sous-entendu. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait dire, Chandler adopta un air légèrement penaud, ne sachant comment Sebastian allait réagir. Pas qu'il soit choqué, mais la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient essayés aux insinuations, cela avait finit par une claque.

Heureusement Mike Chang, un homme de Kurt, vint les distraire, criant aux matelots présents de s'occuper des voiles.

-Tu n'y vas pas ? , l'interrogea Sebastian.

Chandler se rembrunit de plus belle et Sebastian posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours.

-Tu n'as jamais navigué avant c'est ça ?

-Comment tu...

-Tu ne t'occupes jamais des voiles, ni de la barre. Tu t'empêtres dans les cordes. Oh et maintenant je crois comprendre pourquoi tu passes rarement du temps à courir sur le pont. Mal de mer ?

Rougissant comme une pivoine, le garçon évita son regard. Dieu qu'il était beau, et sous tous les angles. Sebastian s'en voudrait toute sa vie si il ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir séduit pareille beauté. A la lueur du couchant, et les joues rosées de gêne, on ne le reconnaissait plus. Du moins était-ce une facette totalement différente que le brun n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'admirer. Il paraissait presque prude et...vulnérable.

Sa taille délicate et son apparente fragilité ne lui avait jamais sauté aux yeux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car on oubliait bien vite ce physique frêle quand il vous souriait sensuellement où qu'il vous montrait les crocs. On ne voyait plus que le fauve derrière la fleur et Sebastian ne se souvint pas de l'avoir déjà considéré comme faible.

Mais à cet instant précis, personne n'aurais put deviner qu'il avait mis à genoux un pirate à la réputation terrifiante et qu'il avait participé à une bataille.

-Ça commence à se calmer mais les premières semaines étaient une horreur, bredouilla-til, l'air réellement mort de honte, J'ai dit à Kurt de me laisser au port mais il a refusé, il a dit que le métier finirait par rentrer.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière, l'air mortifié.

-Ça fait trois semaines que je m'essayes aux nœuds et je n'arrive toujours pas à en faire un.

-Je t'apprendrais.

C'était sortit tout seul, sans qu'il y ait réfléchit. L'air désolé de Chandler face à ses inaptitudes l'avait agacé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le perçoive comme un fardeau au sein de l'équipage car il était certainement tout excepté inutile. De plus, c'était une bonne occasion de se rapprocher et d'apprendre à le connaître. Il ne voulait plus commettre de bourde comme ce soir et risquer de le perdre définitivement, il comptait bien le séduire et faire finalement l'amour à cet ange qu'il mourrait d'envie d'entendre crier son propre nom avec passion.

-Tu as bien été capable de me séduire, de me piquer mon arme et de m'accrocher à un lit, fit-il précipitamment, comme si il devait se justifier, Je ne vois pas pourquoi un stupide nœud te ferait obstacle. En plus il est hors de question que tu deviennes un boulet, maintenant que nous sommes alliés. Je veux pouvoir travailler avec des hommes capables de carguer une voile.

Chandler le fixait d'un air sceptique. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer la décision de Sebastian.

-Je t'apprendrais si tu es prêt à me supporter.

L'autre fit mine de réfléchir avant de s'approcher et de lui tendre sa main.

-A condition que tu ne dises plus jamais le mot catin en face de moi.

-Me diras-tu pourquoi ?

Il n'était pas prudent de revenir sur cela et de chercher à percer l'intimité de Chandler mais il ressentait le besoin de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière une telle réaction.

-Un jour peut-être.

-Parfait. Cependant j'espère que tu ne vois pas de problème à ce que je t'appelle mon joli ?

Un sourire fit trembler les lèvres de son beau matelot.

-Où que je continues à te courtiser.

Cette fois il rougissait, mais pour une tout autre raison que la honte...Sebastian sentit son échine frissonner alors que Chandler s'approchait à un souffle de lui, agrippant sa main pour sceller le pacte.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. En fait...Vous avez plutôt intérêt à le faire.

Il prit appui sur l'épaule de Sebastian avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. A la grande surprise du quartier-maître, il sentit une paire de lèvres effleurer sa joue tendrement et un rire taquiner ses oreilles.

-Bonne nuit sire. J'ai hâte d'être à l'entraînement.

Et seul le Seigneur savait à quel point il en était de même pour lui.


End file.
